


Simple Truth:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Consensual, Couches, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Established Relationship, Friendship, General, Gunshot Wounds, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Making Out, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Organ Transplantation, Organs, Post-Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Surgery, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve confesses something to Danny, It's about time that he did, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 6





	Simple Truth:

*Summary: Steve confesses something to Danny, It's about time that he did, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

"Danny, There is something that I have to tell you,", Commander Steve McGarrett said to his partner, best friend, & hopeful lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, Because there was so much sexual tension between them. The Former Seal is hoping to resolve it by the end of the day, or bury his feelings forever, like he has been doing, For the last couple of months, That was the simple truth.

"What is it, Steve ?, Whatever it is, You know that you can tell me or talk to me about it, Right ?", The Loudmouth Detective said in an encouraging tone. Danny hoped that Steve was gonna confess his feelings to him, But, He knows that it is wishful thinking. He realized that there was sexual tension, & heat between them, It was so hard, & hot, You can cut it with a knife.

"I have been in love with you for a long time, It took me nearly dying that I don't want to have any regrets about not telling you", The Hunky Brunette said softly, Then he continued on to say, "Because of your precious gift, I have a second chance, I just wanted to tell you that", He waited for him to respond to the confession of love, that he just made to him, as he looks at him with a passionate, & serious expression on his face.

The Blond remembered that awful day, He felt so helpless, as he watched his best friend bleed out from being shot, & he couldn't do a thing about it. So, The only thing that he could think of doing, was to offer up half of his liver to him, & he would do it again in a heartbeat. He told him this with a smile, as he beckons him to the couch, & held his hands into his own, as he looks at him.

"You are worth it, You make me so happy, I am in love with you, & had fallen in love with you too, I want us to be forever, & not one time thing", The New Couple shared their first kiss, & it was better that they could've imagine. The Five-O Commander asks hopefully, "Would you go on a date with me ?", The Shorter Man said with a nod, " I would love to". They spent the rest of their time making out on the couch.

The End.


End file.
